Where ChatNoir Would Have Liked Cookies
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: One-shot. Ladybug tries to take a box of cookies to a 'class friend' but Chat wants to know if she would ever share with him. But even if she does- he can't have a single one because of his model diet. But Marinette's cookies are so irresistible!


_Hey! I sure hope you enjoy this story as much as I liked writing it, comment your thoughts!_

* * *

Chat Noir gasped, and he took a step back just out of his surprise. But his smile slid upon his face anyways. How could he not smile? Ladybug was right there in front of him when she had said 'maybe', but the best of all, she held a box in her hands. And either she was playing a very mean prank on him and had brought cookies to tease him, or those were for him.

The boy looked back to his lady, and she gave him a smile. The girl stepped forward with the box still gripped in her arms, but she walked with the kind of confidence and ease that Chat Noir was sure it was Ladybug's signature.

"Hey Kitty," she beamed at him, and was soon right in front of him.

Chat didn't even try to hide his excitement. He grinned at her, and opened his arms, "You're here!"

Ladybug chuckled, but she also rolled her eyes at him. The girl didn't take his offer of a hug, but he shrugged and gave himself a hug instead. Then he stuck his tongue out and said she was missing out. And Ladybug's smile grew.

Chat was not one to miss important details about his lady, so when he noticed her tinged cheeks and nose- he suspected that she had been running for a while. Either that, or she had a cold. And he knew for a fact that a bug had been going around- and he had to fight himself to refrain from cracking a pun about ladybug catching the cold bug.

The girl adjusted the box to the crook of her arm, so that the other hand was free to gesture along with her words, "Come along Chat, I've got an errand to run."

Chat leaped to her side, and stooped down so he was in line with the box. He pointed to it, and asked with a teasing smile, "Is that for me?"

She pulled away, and exclaimed, "Of course not!"

Chat's face fell, but he quickly recovered. He stood to his full height and then took a step back, and placed his hand over his heart, "Meowch Milady,"

Ladybug shook her slowly, but they both knew he hadn't taken anything to heart. Ladybug put the box into her other hand, and she adjusted the spotted ribbon at the top. When Chat Noir looked closely, he saw curly letters written on the top, ' _From Ladybug'_

And he felt that little drop in his stomach, the kind that made him feel down and the kind that caused his smiles to become just a bit more forced. But when he looked back at her, and how she caressed the ribbon with such a soft smile on her face, Chat was more than willing to assist her- as long as it would help her keep such a beautiful smile on her face.

Chat looked back at her, and he took his tail in his hands to swing it, "Who are the cookies for?"

Ladybug's eyes widened, and she hugged the box, "How did you know they were cookies?"

Chat grinned, and he tilted his head slightly, "I can smell them- cat senses, remember?"

Ladybug sighed dramatically, "How could I forget?"

And before Chat could reply, Ladybug turned around and began to walk away from her partner. However, she did beckon him to follow her. And he ran to her side in an instant, but not before asking her who was the friend.

Ladybug turned to smirk at him, "He's my cute classmate- the same guy I told you I liked, and are you…" she leaned closer to him, "Jealous?"

Chat smiled at her, and with a little more meaning than he wanted to he replied, "Every-time you mention another boy, I get jealous Milady"

Ladybug laughed, and she pulled herself back into her own personal space, "So that's why your eyes are so green- your jealousy."

Chat paused, and then he put his chin in his hands thoughtfully, "I never thought of it that way,"

Ladybug shook her head in reply, but she didn't speak. For they had come to a break in the rooftops, and without warning, she leaped across it. Chat lingered just a little before her, so he could watch her soar. But as soon as she did her graceful landing, he pelted beside her- but he made sure to land in a crouch- he could get the scent of the cookies that way.

Chat sniffed the air, and even when she was about to walk away, he told her, "Are those chocolate chip cookies?"

Ladybug arched a brow, and looked down at him, "Double chocolate chips,"

Chat licked his lips, "They smell fresh,"

The girl nodded, "Fresh from my-" her eyes widened and she corrected herself, "Marinette's bakery…"

And at the mention of the girl's name, Chat Noir jumped up. His grin brightened till Ladybug was sure that it could be a beacon in the night. He nodded eagerly and then went ahead to tell Ladybug that Marinette's cookies were the best. Ladybug smiled at that, but she made sure not to blush at the amount of praise Chat was showering on her alter ego.

Chat then paused, and gave Ladybug a mischievous grin, "Why, I wouldn't mind having one now."

It was then Ladybug took a jump back, her hands cradling the box, "These aren't for you!"

Chat crossed his arm, and put on a fake pout when he turned his nose up, "I would enjoy those cookies far more than your 'cute classmate'."

Ladybug ignored his finger quotes, but she doubted his statement. The girl looked back at the box, and felt the heat at the bottom- they hadn't been allowed to cool for long. They tasted best when warm. But at this rate, they would be cold by the time they reached to the mansion.

Ladybug sighed, and then turned away from Chat, "If we don't hurry, we can't make it to his house- and then he won't get any cookies."

Chat took the opportunity to jump in front of Ladybug, "I can eat the cookies for him!"

Ladybug frowned, "No."

And the male superhero pouted, especially when her pace quickened to a quick jog. And off she went across the roofs until all he saw was her dark silhouette. But yet he stood there, ears and tail limp, but frown present. That same dreaded feeling grew, and it made him frown more.

The boy turned away, the fact that his lady was gone dampened his mood more than the thought of not getting any cookies. But even if she had shared, he wouldn't risk throwing off his model diet- especially when a ridiculously huge photo shoot was happening at dawn, and he had been instructed not to eat sweets until it was done- because _everyone_ knew he would be hyper. So, under no circumstance he could have gotten any of Marinette's cookies… But Chat Noir could…

Chat jumped up, and a thought scurried across his mind. Chat snapped his fingered, and his grin returned with that magic, "I could always ask Marinette for cookies!"

The boy turned around to back Ladybug's direction, new thoughts of travelling to his favorite bakery to visit the girl, "Marinette would share her cookies with me,"

Chat chuckled to himself, "She practically treats me like a pet,"

And he brought his hands to his cheeks, "She's so kind, and sweet, and cute- but I hope I don't wake her up this late…"

"No need for that Kitty,"

Chat Noir yelped in a very unheroic way, and his hands went to grab his weapon in a defensive position before he could even register the girl's voice. But when he caught sight of the spots, he sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Bugaboo," he put his staff back, "You scared the life out of me!"

Ladybug giggled, and she said rather softly, "Good thing you have nine."

And Chat fought against the thought of it resembling Marinette. This was Ladybug- far different from Marinette, at least, most of the times.

Chat put his hands on his hips, "Careful Ladybug, keep hanging around Marinette and you'll start to make more jokes like her."

Ladybug's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Chat smiled, and put his hands down, "That was a very Marinettey thing to say- you're starting to sound like her."

But when Ladybug sighed, and shook her head, and replied that she and Marinette were two very different people, Chat Noir found himself pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. And then he noticed that Ladybug was still clutching the box to herself, and Chat had to fight himself not to purposely sniff.

But Ladybug smiled, and offered the box to him, "Here Chat. Take one. Only one."

Chat took a step back out of pure shock, and while one hand went t his mouth to cover his gasp, the other hand went to his heart, "Do my kitty-ears deceive me, or is my Bugaboo actually…"

Ladybug cut him off with a frown, "Don't make me change my mind."

"I'm sorry," was his quick reply, but he knew she was forgiven when she opened the box and shook it at him.

The smell attacked his nose before he could even realize it. And with that delicious scent, his eyes drifted shut and a soft smile found its way onto his lips.

"Mmm…" Chat opened back his eyes, "Smells purr-fectly clawesome, Milady."

But he took the cover from Ladybug's hands and placed it back on the box. He gave her a wicked grin, and put his hands back to his sides. When her jaw dropped, and she asked him what was wrong, his smile grew.

Chat turned away from his crush, and stretched lazily, "I'm on a diet."

And judging by the sound she made, Chat could guess that she was giving him an annoyed look- but mostly shocked. She stormed around him to stand in front of him until she was almost in his face.

And when she glared at him, Chat gave nervous glances to everything around him- except her face. He was sure he would shrivel and burn if he looked at her face as such.

Ladybug put her hands on her hips, "Then why did you ask? With the way you were acting, you looked as though you would die if you didn't have any cookies!"

Chat shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant, "I wanted to see if you would share."

Ladybug's eyes twitched, and then she looked back at the box with an almost sad look. Chat Noir grinned at her, and put a hand on her shoulder. But he knew he needed to go- else he wouldn't get _any_ sleep for this photo shoot.

But his eyes fell back to the box, "I still get a cookie… the next time, right?"

And at that, Ladybug laughed, and replied, "We'll see Kitty,"

And he was able to look her in the face again, and was it a wonderful sight to see her smile as such. And he regretted having to be under such a strict schedule, else he would have spent a lot more time with her. But at that moment, he had to run. The sun was about to be up in at least four hours, and Adrien had to look fresh in the morning. But when he spared a glance back at Ladybug, he found nothing. She was gone. Chat sighed, and went back in the direction of his home.

But halfway there, Chat had to stop. The subtle scent of cookies lingered in the air, and when he turned to that direction, he found a very familiar classmate walking… alone… in the dark.

Chat didn't even give himself time to think, "Marinette!"

The girl's head shot up, and she squinted in the darkness. Chat Noir wasted no time in rushing to her side, and soon he crouched in front of her. The first thing he noticed was her shocked face- wide eyes and gaping mouth. But it gave way into a gentle smile.

"Hello Kitty," she said softly, and her voice lacked its usually bubbly nature.

And it was then Chat noticed a very familiar box clutched in her arms. But it was crushed to one side, and the front was torn open. And for some reason, Marinette kept sniffing. It was not a sight that Chat was happy with it. In fact, it stirred something deep inside him that bordered on protectiveness. And he stood to his full height.

"Marinette?" Chat reached out a hand to her shoulder, but she flinched at his touch, and the box in her hands was crushed some more.

He took it from her, and she allowed him to. But Marinette would not speak again, nor would she shed any tears. Maybe she just had a cold. It wasn't a surprise- he would have caught a cold too if he had been walking in the night this late.

Marinette gestured to the box, and beckoned for him to give it back. He didn't. In fact, he hugged it closer, and then he asked her if he could have one.

Marinette frowned deeply, but she nodded. Chat pulled open the box, and his eyes were blessed with the sight of a dozen cookies placed neatly in the box- four rows with three each. His face lit up when the scent attacked him for the second time that night. But unlike the first time, he dug a hand into the box, and pulled out a cool cookie.

Chat waved it in front of his nose, savoring the scent, and then he grinned at Marinette, "I really shouldn't be eating these…"

Marinette broke into a tiny smile when he bit into the cookies. She wiped her nose, and from that moment, became the teasing Marinette he was used to.

"Afraid to gain a little weight?" Marinette cocked her head, and she sniffed again.

Chat rolled his eyes, and chuckled when he imagined her talking to his alter ego like this, "Hardly- I have no body concerns,"

And he threw her a wink, "I'm practically picture perfect,"

It was her turn to tease him, and she ran her eyes over his body before nodding in appreciation, "You do look like model material."

He almost choked, and she caught sight of that, ' _If you only knew…_ '

And he watched her sniff again, so he asked her if she had a cold. She nodded, and then said that she was supposed to give these cookies to someone- but then changed her mind.

And at that, Chat couldn't help but lean in and ask who was her secret boyfriend. Marinette giggled and denied having any, but then replied that she had met Ladybug. Chat took this opportunity to gasp and look deeply offended.

The boy dropped his head, and sighed too dramatically, "And here I was trying to win her heart- when she loves you more than me."

Marinette doubled over in laughter, and Chat swallowed the remains of his cookie before he could join her in his laughter- but he choked before he could laugh. And as he suffered, Marinette tried to help by patting his back. But there wasn't much she could do while giggling.

But when Chat was fine, he gave the cookies such a glare, that caused Marinette to laugh again.

Then Chat wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned to Marinette, "I knew you were conspiring to kill me a long time ago,"

Marinette brought her hands up to smother her giggles, "Good thing you have nine lives,"

Chat opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. That sentence was just too familiar. And he sighed and shook his head. He crossed his hands.

"You and Ladybug are spending _way_ too much time together…"

Marinette shrugged, and then told Chat that she was waiting on Ladybug to walk her home, and that he needed to get to his home early. Chat nodded, and just because he knew Adrien would be relying on about two hours of sleep the next day, he dashed off. But not before 'stealing' the box of cookies from a grinning Marinette.


End file.
